memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bandai
Bandai Co., Ltd. (pronounced BAN-dye) is a Japanese corporation specializing in toys, games, models, videos, electronics, and amusement parks. The company is best known as the international distributor of toys based on Japanese entertainment properties including Godzilla, Gundam, Tamagotchi, Sailor Moon, and Power Rangers. Founded in 1950 to produce tin toys, Bandai has become the world's fourth largest toy producer (behind Lego and US companies Mattel and Hasbro) with holdings and subsidiaries all over the world. In 2005, Bandai merged with video game developer and producer Namco (best known as the makers of the Pac-Man video game) to become Namco Bandai Holdings, Inc., also known as the Bandai Namco Group. ''Star Trek'' releases Action figures Bandai was the exclusive UK and European distributor of the Playmates Toys line of Star Trek toys and action figures. The company marketed the figures in two versions. For the UK, French, and Spanish markets, the figures were released on similar blister cards to the US and Canadian releases. The German action figures were released in unique "windowbox" packaging. File:Bandai UK-European Troi vs German Troi.jpg|UK/European blister-carded Deanna Troi 3¾-inch action figure (left) with German "windowbox" version Electronic games The company was also the maker of the Pair Match electronic game, which was seen on episodes of . Video games Bandai also began to produce a ''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' video game in 1989 for use with the Nintendo Entertainment System but the game was not fully completed nor released to retail. The company published the [[Star Trek (video game)|''Star Trek video game]]'' developed by Digital Extremes for the Playstation 3, Xbox 360, and Windows platforms in April, 2013. File:Bandai Star Trek V video game.png|Unreleased Star Trek V: The Final Frontier video game File:Star Trek video game Xbox 360 cover.jpg|2013 Star Trek video game Deck-building games In 2011, Bandai began releasing a series of "deck-building" card games based on Star Trek. The basic mechanics of the game allow each player to construct a constantly-changing deck of cards, and using said cards to complete missions, battle & repair ships in order to accomplish a set goal (earn a set number of points, defeat a common enemy, etc.). To date, three such sets have been released by Bandai: * Star Trek Deck Building Game--The Next Generation: Premiere Edition * Star Trek Deck Building Game--The Next Generation: The Next Phase * Star Trek Deck Building Game--The Original Series Premiere Edition Bandai has also released special sets of "promo cards" that can be added to the game decks to enhance play. Starship model kits Bandai produced a small line of ''Star Trek'' model kits during 2003 and 2004 which featured pre-painted, "snap-fit" (meaning no glue is required for assembly) models with lighting kits included. What made these kits remarkable was that they were Bandai originals and were not associated with traditionally-licensed model kit producers like AMT/Ertl or Revell-Monogram. The model ships were molded in different scales than most previous versions, too. Bandai's designers were given access to the original studio models for their research and had the input of their Star Trek designers John Eaves, Rick Sternbach, and Doug Drexler. Their comments were included in the instruction sheets which helped the modeler to more accurately build the models. Unlike many original Japanese productions which are normally intended for the home market, these kits were from the outset created to become international releases with the instruction sheets translated into five languages. See also * Star Trek starship miniatures * Star Trek model kits * Star Trek games External links * Bandai.com – official US web site * Category:Game companies Category:Collectible companies